


Polished

by glittagal333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Stormpilot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finn is socially useless, i can't believe nail polish is a pre-existing tag, okay enough with the tags, poe is god-like and oblivious, the fluffiest grossest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittagal333/pseuds/glittagal333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Poe?”<br/>“Mm?”<br/>“How come... how come you paint your nails?”</p>
<p>In which Poe paints Finn's nails, and Finn is completely smitten with this vain but ridiculously good-hearted and beautiful man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polished

**Author's Note:**

> My sister's currently writing up her ideas of TFA crew in a college AU, and one aspect of Poe's aesthetic was that he painted his nails. And then I thought... what about Poe painting Finn's nails?  
> And then this happened. Welp.
> 
> I'm over here on tumblr, wallowing in stormpilot hell: http://bowdowntomama.tumblr.com

Finn could spend all afternoon just watching Poe go about his day.

Yeah, it sounded creepy if you put it that way, but everything the man did was just... enchanting. He was intoxicating to watch, whether it was his lip quirking at lines he found amusing in the books he read, his nose wrinkling up whilst he pondered what to write next in an essay, or – the worst of them all – his pretty fluttering lashes and sort-of lidded eyes when he painted his fingernails.

Yeah. Poe Dameron, post-graduate, Finn’s first and best friend here, the reason for so many awkward college wet dreams, top of all of his classes and singer of Journey songs in shower, painted his nails. He’d let them get chipped and paint new colours over old ones, resulting in some horrible colour clashes at times.  
But it was so Poe, Finn had decided. So perfectly Poe.  
  
Finn had never really been one for vanity – he kept his hair short and showered whenever he needed to, but that was about it – the hell that was the First Order private boarding military high school had never really encouraged it, either. Nail polish was alien enough for him, but on guys, it was new territory indeed.  
Poe was his polar opposite, and although the man insisted he wasn’t too fussy about his appearance, owned a plethora of gels and scrubs and lotions and creams, made sure his hair was just the right sort of tousled every morning. And, as was already stated, he painted his nails.  
  
So although he was supposed to be working on pages upon pages of reading for his first class tomorrow, Finn found his eyes on Poe Dameron, and his pretty eyelashes, painting his nails on the couch opposite him in the common room, the sickening smell of polish in the air beginning to become something he could bear as long as he could associate it with this.  
  
“You’re fitting in okay, right?” he broke the silence suddenly, making Finn’s eyes dart back to the textbook he was supposed to be reading. “I know the school you came from is a lot different than college.”  
  
“Y-Yeah! I really like it here. A lot more liberated than my high school.”  
  
Poe’s gaze fell to Finn, leaving his wet nails for the time being. He smiled, in a sort of lazy, lopsided fashion, like a contented cat.  
  
“Good. If you need anything, just ask. Don’t have to be shy with me.”  
  
Everything returned to as it was before the silence was broken, Poe painting his nails, Finn definitely not doing any of his required reading and watching Poe.  
  
“Hey, Poe?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“How come... how come you paint your nails?”  
  
Poe looked over at Finn again, sitting up from his formerly strewn position (not like Finn was complaining about it – any position that could afford him a flash of bare skin was a good one), lip quirked in curiosity. He shrugged with one arm.  
  
“Dunno, really. I just like it. It’s nice to do, you know? And I think I can pull it off,” he laughed a little, showing teeth, making Finn’s insides flip. “Even if I can’t, I’m not gonna stop doing it.”  
  
“I think it looks good!” Finn said all at once and definitely too fast and yeah, there was the familiar feeling of blood going to his face. “Your nails, I mean. It suits you.”  
  
“Heh, thanks,” a beat. “I could paint yours, if you want.”  
  
The first thing that came to Finn’s mind was ‘you won’t look good with painted nails’, but he pushed that aside (definitely the kind of thinking given to him in the First Order) and thought about Poe Dameron, gently holding his hands, maybe, he really hoped, and applying that same level of care to him. To Finn. Wow wow wow.  
Plus the fluttering eyelashes. This was a no-brainer.  
  
“I mean, if you don’t mind.” Finn finally answered.  
  
“’Course I don’t, Finn!” Poe made room on his sofa and patted the new space beside him. “C’mon, get over here.”  
  
Finn tried not to look too over-the-moon eager as he shoved his books off of his lap and made his way over to Poe’s side (oh man, he could smell his cologne now), sitting down very carefully because God knows if there was any tiny possible fashion in which he could embarrass himself now, he was going to avoid it.  
The very first thing Poe did was carefully take one of Finn’s hands in his own. They were a lot softer than the latter was expecting (although, with all the hand creams Poe owned, Finn was then wondering why he was surprised), and it took everything in his power not to shudder when Poe rang experimental trails up his fingers.  
  
“Blue. That’ll look good,” he decided aloud, picking out a half-full bottle of a wonderfully deep, shimmery blue coloured nail polish from the assortment on the table and unscrewing the cap. “Blue good with you?”  
  
“What? Oh, yeah, sure!”  
  
Poe nodded, the smell of polish filling the air again, taking one of Finn’s fingers carefully with one hand and beginning to paint with the other. Finn was rarely this close to him – sure, they hugged, and sometimes Poe would collapse on top of him after having one too many at a campus toga party – and now, oh boy, he could see the hairs on Poe’s arms, and the hair on his chest because he always, always wore shirts with a deep v, and his breath, in and out, on his hand.  
And his eyelashes. Oh God.  
  
This was torture. Perfect, perfect torture.  
  
“I’m gonna take a wild guess and assume they didn’t really approve of painted nails in military school, right?”  
  
“No way. We were barely allowed grow our hair past ear length. I think painted nails would have blown their circuits.”  
  
Poe chuckled, deep and familiar and friendly, gliding the brush over each nail with the reflexes of a natural. If you could be a natural at nail painting. Poe was definitely good enough at a lot of things for it to be a genuine possibility.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re outta there, now. Doesn’t sound like it was a fun place.”  
  
Their eyes met for a moment, but Finn glanced away nervously, feeling another flush come around his face. Poe gently took his thumb and finished up the nail on it, carefully running his own thumb under the nail like a very tiny caress.  
  
“There,” his voice was low and easy. “one hand done. What do you think?”  
  
What did Finn think? Finn couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Poe’s fingers on his skin, or the gentle caress of his thumb—  
  
“Looks better than I thought it would, actually.”  
  
But there was no one he was saying that all out loud (besides, he wasn’t lying – it didn’t look bad at all). Poe grinned, taking Finn’s other, farther hand gently and pulling his body closer to him unintentionally.  
  
“It suits you,” he said, now face-to-face with Finn who could not possibly hide the blush all over his face unless he had a sack to pull over it. “like everything I give ya, huh? You’re still wearing my jacket.”  
  
Finn nodded, automatically fingering the named garment once it was brought up, smiling.  
  
“It’s a nice jacket,” he said far more shyly than he wanted to. “And it came from you, so...”  
  
“Is that right?” Poe’s smile was undeniably thrilled as he began to paint Finn’s other fingernails. “Guess that just means I’ll have to keep getting you stuff.”  
  
Finn watched the process rather than the artist this time, and Poe’s hands gently holding each of his fingers as he painted their nails. This would be over soon, this wonderful moment of touch and closeness.  
Maybe he could just keep asking to get his nails painted?  
  
“All done.”  
  
Finn’s heart sunk a little when Poe let go of his hands, doing his best to hide this disappointment outwardly and evidently failing, because he saw Poe frowning at him.  
  
“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”  
  
This was it. Now or never. Tell him you like his stupidly good looking face and his stupidly nice feeling hands on yours. Tell him you liked him painting your nails and that you like watching him painting his nails because he’s just so dreamy and intoxicating.  
Tell him. He’s still got that worried look on his face. Tell him!  
  
“Can we—? I want to—” Finn inwardly cursed the First Order for instilling zero emotional confidence. “I want to spend more time with you like this! Just you and me, a-and doing all those weird little things you like doing like spending so much time on your hair just to make it look messy and singing Journey songs in the shower and painting your nails!”  
  
Wow. He’d certainly said that a lot louder and faster than he had meant to. Poe just stared at him, looking a little dopey and then doing that lip biting thing, oh my God—  
  
“You want to shower with me?”  
  
“I’m sorr—wait, what?”  
  
“You said,” Poe was smirking now. “that you wanted to sing in the shower with me. Right?”  
  
Finn was officially in that stage of complete social failure that every word that came out of his mouth was just a syllable.  
But he wasn’t saying no, either. Definitely not. No way.  
  
“Well,” Poe shrugged, now outright grinning. “we share a dorm room, a jacket and now we share painted nails. Sharing a shower’s gonna be real easy now, right?”  
  
He stood up from the sofa, taking a still dumbfounded Finn’s hand and pulling him up, too.  
  
“Let’s take it for a test run. And then I’ll have to repaint your nails.”


End file.
